


It's not what you think

by Matroshykah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Pure Crack, do i need to add tags, extremely lowkey minsung, i wrote this instead of my personal statement, its all crack now, not nsfw even tho the first para says otherwise, wait is there even minsung in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matroshykah/pseuds/Matroshykah
Summary: Jisung walks in on Minho and then stuff happen and I guess Minho just whooshes out the picture or something idk man does this really need a summary?





	It's not what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Uh sorry for awful writing and bad crack au but enjoy anyway :]!

Minho whimpers as he arches his back, pain tingling all over his body. His hands grip the covers below, before he feels himself collapse into the bed, his face muffled by the soft sheets. His toes curl as he winces in agony, groaning and cursing into the covers. He slowly picks himself up from the bed, his face flush red and tears stinging his eyes. From a distance he looks constipated.

He hears the door creak open, and Jisung enters with a :o expression. 

"Minho-hyung!" Jisung exclaims. Minho is quick to climb off the bed and face Jisung, his hands up in the air as if he had been caught in the act. "Wait-" Minho begins, "It's not what you think!" Jisung stands there shocked. He couldn't believe what he had heard, let alone saw. "But Minho-hyung, just now you were-" 

"I cracked my back so hard I might have torn a tendon!" Minho explains quickly, but Jisung just shook his head in disbelief. "No no, not that Hyung. You looked as if you were constipated."

"Constipated?" Minho repeats, anger lingering in his voice. "Are you saying that my beautiful voice, and my extra beautiful face, when I am in pain may I add, remind you of someone being constipated?" 

Jisung contemplates for a bit, before nodding profusely. "Yes." Minho begins to feel annoyed as tension builds when he walks towards Jisung confidently, every second step he takes he cringes from the pain spreading in his back.

"How dare you say I look constipated. I could never!" And with that, he pokes Jisung's squirrel like cheeks, making the boy pout in a cute way because he is cute, before pulling his finger back because once you stare too long at Jisung and get lost in his soft brown eyes there is no going back, and Minho turns his heel to look away from Jisung to avoid said consequences.

He crosses his arms dramatically, before waving Jisung off with the back of his hand. "Shoo" He says, prompting Jisung to huff and stomp away. 

The door shuts behind him in an almost loud kind of way, but not too loud because it's currently 11:34 in the evening and their sweet leader Bang Chan is having his well deserved nap, and any poor soul that dares to wake him up will face the wrath of the side dish*, and no one wants that.

Minho could only sigh, realising that Jisung will no longer see him as the beautiful and gorgeous man he is, but instead as a constipated looking beautiful man. At least beautiful is in there, but being called constipated doesn't make it any better.

He slowly treads to his bed, careful to not hurt his back further, before surrounding himself with blankets which sends him into an oblivion of eternal comfort and warmth. The pitter-patter of rain outside gently lulls Minho to sleep, his eyes feeling heavy, threatening to close. 

The lights in his room are still on, but Minho didn't care because there was no way he was coming out of his cocoon of blankets just to shut the lights off. He feels himself drift into a nap, but was suddenly awoken by a rather disturbing rumble from his stomach. And also from his backside.

Now Minho thought that hurting his back was painful. But whatever this pain that had begun to form in his stomach was, felt even worse. He could feel his face burn a dark shade of red, and tears threatened to leak from his tired eyes. 

Oh no. Minho thinks. I am constipated. 

Before he could think any further, such as why it must happen right after Jisung had mentioned it, or how it could have happened, Minho found himself clambering out of his self-made bundle before running out of his room, not giving a single damn if the door smacked noisily against the walls waking up Bang Chan from his beauty sleep. He ran for his life. He ran so much he was surprised he still had all that stamina after dropping P.E class all those years ago.

Finally he reaches the bathroom door. He gladly grasps the golden doorknob of a door that led to a room of freedom where no one could judge your singing, where mirrors sported one side of the bathroom wall that Minho always used to admire his looks, the shower where he could burn himself so much he is practically being cooked, where he always retorts with "All hot meals must be cooked"

And the toilet. Oh yes, the toilet. It has many good things like, flushing [redacted] away, but also some bad things like accidentally dropping your phone into the toilet. But who cares anyway, no one fantasies about toilets. 

Mimho turns the doorknob in all its glory, he could hear angels singing above him, congratulating him for reaching the bathroom, and it feels like everything happens in slow motion. 

From the distance he sees an angry Bang Chan walking towards him, Felix and Jeongin sat on the floor turn their heads to look at him, Changbin is admiring some random painting on the wall, Woojin is on the sofa eating popcorn as he watches the scene unfold, Seungmin and Hyunjin had exited their rooms to see what the commotion about. And the bathroom door is locked.

"Yah! There is someone in here!" Jisung screams, his voice muffled by the now so-called-glorious-bathroom door.

Minho could only go :] before he is never heard of again.

*Sometimes people say Banchan () instead of Bang Chan (), and the latter means side dish so it's a sort of an inside joke in the Stray Kids community.


End file.
